


Prywatne Zapiski Johna Watsona

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John's Journal, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Sherlock nie wie, czym jest prywatność, ale John jej potrzebuje, więc zakłada dziennik, którego ma nadzieje, detektyw nie znajdzie.





	1. 3 marca

**Author's Note:**

> Nie możecie się spodziewać regularności, dlatego prawdopodobnie tekst zniknie z AO3. Zależy jak będę pisać. Wystarczy, że inne wiszą nieskończone. Wpisy nie będą długie, w końcu to zapiski. Coś lżejszego niż "Zdobyć Johan Watsona".

Ella miała rację. Trudno mi to przyznać, ale jednak pisanie sprawia, że czuję się lepiej. Przed Sherlockiem nic się nie działo, przez co sam pomysł mnie irytował, jednak obecnie spokojne dni są rzadkością, a tematów do pisania aż za dużo.

Nie wszystkie sprawy mogą się pojawić na blogu. Czasami klienci się nie zgadzają, a kiedy indziej po prostu nie wypada. Niektóre morderstwa bywają tak paskudne, że jedynie wyżycie się na klawiaturze pomaga opanować gniew, a wstawienie ich na bloga byłoby czystą głupotą. Sherlock oczywiście wszystkie nieopublikowane teksty czyta i nigdy nie komentuje. Nie, żebym mu na to pozwalał, jednak dla tego faceta „prywatność” to tylko fraza w słowniku. Co by na to nie wskazywało, nie założyłem dziennika z tego powodu. Tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi, że Sherlock o tym wszystkim wie. W gruncie rzeczy, to całkiem miłe, że interesują go moje uczucia, a Układ Słoneczny ma gdzieś. Schlebia mi tym. Problemem jest to, co zaczynam czuć do Sherlocka i o tym akurat nie powinien wiedzieć. A ja naprawdę potrzebuję się gdzieś wygadać.

Kobiety to nie jego działka. Sam to powiedział i całkiem się z tym nie kryje. Jeśli Sherlock miałby orientacje, na pewno byłby gejem. Ja za to od naszego pierwszego spotkania powtarzam, że nim nie jestem. I to prawda. Myślę, że jestem biseksualny i nie wstydzę się tego. Najzwyczajniej nikt nigdy o to nie pyta, a z góry zakłada, że lubię tylko facetów lub tylko kobiety. To całkiem irytujące, zważając na to, że każdy jest trochę bi. W każdym razie Sherlock podkreślił, że związki go nie interesują, a ja nie mam zamiaru zmuszać go do czegokolwiek. I czasami tego żałuję.

Pewnie od pierwszej chwili na niego leciałem. No cóż, jest piękny jak klasyczny posąg, z tymi swoimi kośćmi policzkowymi i długimi palcami. Wspaniale genialny, zarozumiały, grubiański i czarujący. Wszystko w nim jest nienaturalne i dziwne, i nic się nie zmienił przez te kilka tygodni, odkąd zamieszkaliśmy ze sobą. Zapewne nigdy się to nie stanie i też nie chciałbym tego. Jest cudownie, tak jak jest. Uratował mnie swym szaleństwem i nigdy się tego nie dowie. Albo już wie — wydedukował to, ale nigdy nie poruszy tego tematu. Ella podczas jednej z sesji powiedziała, że Sherlock zastąpił mi wojnę i sam się nią stał. To bardzo szokujące stwierdzenie, ale jakże trafne. Nie kłócę się z nim, ponieważ taka jest prawda. Sherlock jest dla mnie wszystkim. Dał mi dom, nowych przyjaciół, chęci, by żyć i sens życia. I prawdopodobnie powoli się w nim zakochuję. Bardzo chciałbym się mylić, bo przebywanie z nim bez możliwości bycia z nim, może złamać mi serce. A tego nie zrobił nawet Afganistan.


	2. 6 marca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co prawda kolejny rozdział jest nieskończony, a ja sobie obiecałam, że będę dodawać kolejne teksty, jeśli jakiś mam na zapas. No trudno, przynajmniej jest zaczęty, może nawet prawie skończony.

Ciało Sherlocka mnie niepokoi.

Oczywiście wszystko jest z nim w jak najlepszym porządku, mógłbym śmiało rzec, że zdecydowanie aż nadto (jakby to powiedział sam Sherlock) dobrze funkcjonuje. Nie odrzuca mnie też w jakiś dziwny, niewyjaśniony sposób. Zdecydowanie nie. Gdyby w tym tkwił problem, mógłbym jakoś go rozwiązać, poradzić sobie z nim. Tak w istocie czuję się z bliskością Sherlocka nieodpowiednio komfortowo.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Sherlock jest (dosłownie) chłodny, stworzony z trójkątów i kwadratów; blady i kanciasty, nieprzyjemny w dotyku. Prawda była o wiele bardziej przerażająca. Za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock każe mi się zbliżyć na miejscu zbrodni albo staje blisko mnie, gdy akurat robię obiad, czuję ciepło jego ciała. Jak najbardziej nie jest to zaskakujące czy odkrywcze, ale w Sherlocku zawsze wszystko jest inne, nienormalne i nikt, kto go zna, nie może zaprzeczyć. Więc kiedy Sherlock Holmes znajduje się akurat bardzo blisko mnie, mam wrażenie, że ulatują z niego niewidoczne iskry jak z ogniska — są malutkie i delikatnie parzą mnie w ramię, dłonie, szyję. Bardzo możliwe, że detektyw-konsultant jest po prostu ogniem, a czasem nawet przypomina wybuchającą gwiazdę. I myślę, że najrozsądniej byłoby z mojej strony, gdybym był przerażony, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nikt prócz mnie, nie ma wrażenia, że stoi obok promieni słonecznych. Jednak moją jedyną reakcją, na ciało Sherlocka jest powtarzający się głos w głowie, który żąda: „Więcej, więcej, więcej”. Także, kiedy wracamy po sprawie taksówką do domu, siadam bliżej detektywa, udając, że było tak zawsze albo, gdy rozkłada się na kanapie, strącam jego nogi, siadam i pozwalam położyć mu stopy na moich udach. Jeśli akurat zrani się podczas pogoni za podejrzanym, obmywam jego rany i nakładam opatrunek dwa razy wolniej, niż potrafię. Sherlock powinien to zauważać. O dziwo nie zauważa. Skoro nic nie mówi, to i ja siedzę cicho i czerpię z naszego spoufalenia tyle, ile mogę. Gorzej sobie radzę, w momencie, kiedy twarz Sherlocka znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Czasami prawie stykami się czołami, jeśli akurat badamy ciało ofiary lub ukrywamy się w jakimś zaułku przed mordercą. To nie powinno być intymne, ale jest i to bardzo.

Sherlock ma idealne usta. Pełne i zapewne miękkie, z perfekcyjnie wykrojoną górą wargą. Nigdy nie są suche lub popękane, jakby nosił ze sobą pomadkę i nakładał ją, kiedy akurat nie patrzę. Nie byłbym tym zdziwiony. Jak na człowieka, który uważa swoje ciało za jedynie transport, aż za bardzo dba o swój wygląd. I naprawdę nie wiem, jak ludzie nie widzą w nim tego całego homoseksualizmu: Sherlock wręcz nim ocieka. Stereotypy są krzywdzące, ale skądś się wzięły, a ten przecudowny dupekwygląda doprawdy wyuzdanie i tak wspaniale pięknie w tych swoich garniturach szytych na miarę i obcisłych koszulach. Zawsze z rozwichrzonymi włosami jakby wyszedł z naprawdę dobrej powieści romantycznej, porusza się pewnie i z gracją, ale gdzieś pod tym wszystkim jest to typowe „zniewieścienie”, które wychodzi u niego po alkoholu. Tylko kilka razy trochę za duży wypiliśmy do kolacji i za każdym razem nie mogłam odwrócić wzroku od jego długiej, bladej szyi, lekko zamglonych oczy i arystokratycznej gestykulacji. Ten człowiek kiedyś doprowadzi mnie do zawału. Lepsze to niż wieczna erekcja.

Przesadzam, oczywiście, że przesadzam. Jednak myślenie o Sherlocku sprawia, że zaczynam rozważać kupno dłuższej kurtki lub płaszcza. Bo naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy złapie mnie podniecenie na miejscu zbrodni, a tam detektyw jest najbardziej sobą, co oznacza, że jest najbardziej sensualny,  _seksualny_  (nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy). Czasami muszę powstrzymać się od patrzenia na niego: jest go wtedy za dużo i zdecydowanie nie w negatywnym sensie. Wydaje mi się, że Greg to dostrzega. Tak naprawdę trudno tego nie zauważyć, ale Sherlock ma rację — większość ludzi jest po prostu zbyt głupia. Oczywiście nic nie mówi, ale rozumie i nie ocenia. I nigdy nie powie nic Sherlockowi. Jestem mu za to wdzięczny.

Wracając do mojego podniecenia (chociaż bardzo mi głupio mi o tym pisać). Sherlock wie, kiedy się masturbuję. Pewnie poznaje to po moim rozluźnieniu albo po prostu liczy, jak długo jestem pod prysznicem (nie ryzykuję robienia tego w sypialni, ten facet naprawdę nie rozumie idei prywatności). Nie komentuje tego, co już samo w sobie jest szokujące. Sherlock lubi mnie obrażać i się ze mnie naśmiewać, i nigdy nie robi tego tak naprawdę. Mówi oczywistości, z którymi trudno się nie zgodzić, także nie mam mu tego za złe. Jeśli przesadzi, mam prawo się obrazić. Zazwyczaj przeprasza posprzątaną kuchnią lub świeżym praniem — i to działa. Często też nie przeprasza i mija mi samo. W każdym razie Sherlock nie porusza tego tematu. Patrzy, uważnie obserwuje i odwraca wzrok. To całkiem krępujące. Wolałbym, żeby się odezwał; rzucił jakąś pogardliwą uwagą i wrócił do robienia eksperymentów lub przebudowywania Pałacu Pamięci. Ale tego nie robi. Jego zachowanie musi coś oznaczać i bardzo chciałabym się wiedzieć co.


	3. 14 marca

Zdałem sobie niedawno sprawę, że moje małe uzależnienie jest odwzajemnione.

Chyba jedną z najbardziej przyjemnych, a zarazem męczących rzeczy, jaka dzieje się między nami jest, to jak Sherlock swobodnie mnie dotyka. Na przykład kładzie rękę na moim udzie lub kolanie, kiedy podnosi się z kanapy albo ociera się klatką piersiową o plecy, gdy zerka mi przez ramię. To nic wielkiego, powtarzam sobie, chociaż nie do końca tak jest. To raczej do niego niepodobne, a przynajmniej tyle mogę wywnioskować z naszego krótkiego współlokatorstwa. Sherlock unika dotyku z innymi ludźmi — innymi, czyli osobami, które nie są _mną_ (lub panią Hudson oczywiście). Nie wita się z Lestradem przez uściśnięcie dłoni (właściwie rzadko kiedy to robi, zazwyczaj ignoruje tego typu gesty), chociaż mnie podał rękę dzień po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy umówiliśmy się na Baker Street. Staje w pewnej odległości od klientów nie dla ich komfortu a swojego i trzyma ten dystans bez względu na okoliczności. Jeśli akurat zdarza się, że kogoś dotyka (i nie jest to trup, bo ich bliskość jakoś mu nie sprawia problemu) ma swoje skórzane rękawiczki. No cóż, to miłe. Zdaje się, że na tyle jestem mu bliski, że kontakt z moim ciałem, a nawet skórą nie sprawia mu większych trudności. Z drugiej strony to nic nowego — od początku obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to coś specjalnego. Sherlock _naprawił_ mi nogę, ja sprawiłem, że śmiał się jak dzieciak. Zabiera mnie na sprawy, a w zamian pilnuję, żeby nie zemdlał z głodu i pozwalam mu pisać do siebie o nieludzkich godzinach. To dobry układ ludzi, którzy się rozumieją, nawet jeśli ciągle nie tak jakbyśmy sobie tego życzyli.

Co do jego wiadomości: potrafią być szokująca? konfundujące? zapierające dech w piersi? Trudno je w ogóle opisać. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie oznaczą tego, co bym chciał, żeby oznaczały, jednak umysł zbyt szybko podpowiada rzeczy, o których staram się nie myśleć zbyt często. Przytoczę kilka dla potomności, jeśli akurat znajdą ten dziennik po mojej śmierci (i mam nadzieję, że po niej, inaczej sam szybko pozbawię się życia z zażenowania).

 

Sherlock: Potrzebuję cię.

 

Sherlock: Naprawdę cię teraz potrzebuję.

 

Sherlock: Jestem niedysponowany, a muszę wyjść z domu. Lestrade mnie wzywa.

 

Sherlock: Tylko ty możesz mi pomóc.

 

Sherlock: Nie ignoruj mnie i przejeżdżaj! Czekam na ciebie w sypialni.

 

Zjawiłem się bardzo szybko. Nie chodziło seks, oczywiście, że nie. Wiedziałem o tym, jednak „niedysponowany” Sherlock mógł oznaczać wszystko: od pożaru przez trupa na żyrandolu do agentów CIA w naszym salonie stąd mój, mam nadzieję usprawiedliwiony, pośpiech. Kiedy zobaczyłem go siedzącego na łóżku, skutego kajdankami, zaniemówiłem. Możliwe, że to było dla mnie troszkę za dużo. Patrzyłem się na niego w osłupieniu, a przecież to było nic przy jego absurdalnie wspaniałej grze na skrzypcach czy szalonych eksperymentach. Nie odezwał się, uniósł tylko ręce i uśmiechnął się jak prawdziwy wariat, pomimo zniecierpliwienia. _Nie chodziło o seks_ (muszę to sobie często powtarzać) _,_ ale i tak w mojej głowie pojawiły się bardzo nieprzyzwoite obrazy. Uwolniłem go bez pytań, bo naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć, co kombinował i pojechaliśmy na sprawę. Zagadka była ciekawa, a bieganie po Londynie skutecznie usunęło z pamięci niedorzeczne myśli. Na całe szczęście. Ten stan jednak długo się nie utrzymał, ponieważ, odkryłem, że Sherlock śpi nago.

Zazwyczaj, gdy wstawałem rano, on już był na nogach od wielu godzin, ubrany w garnitur lub piżamę i szlafrok zajmował swój fotel, kanapę albo kuchnię. Kilka dni temu z powodu koszmarów wojennych zszedłem na dół wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. W mieszkaniu panował spokój, więc wywnioskowałem, że Sherlock najzwyczajniej je opuścił. Myliłem się, a błąd ten mógł kosztować mnie życie. Niewiele brakowało i zakrztusiłbym się kawałkiem tosta, w chwili, kiedy Sherlock przekroczył próg kuchni jedynie owinięty prześcieradłem. Ciągle zaspany z rozwichrzonymi włosami, rumieńcami na policzkach i bladej piersi. Bardzo starałem się nie gapić na jego długą szyję i zgrabne łydki, nie chciałem, aby mój wzrok uciekał w miejsca zasłonięte przez materiał. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął, po czym opadł na krzesło i mruknął coś, co miało oznaczać herbatę. Udając rozdrażnienie, postawiłem przed nim gorący kubek i nową porcję tostów. Bąknął niby podziękowania i zabrał się do jedzenia. Obserwowałem go z zafascynowaniem, starając się, żeby mnie nie przyłapał na tęsknych spojrzeniach i czułych uśmiechach. Jeśli nastąpi taki dzień, w którym dobrowolnie odwrócę wzrok od Sherlocka Holmesa, prawdopodobnie będzie to mój koniec.


	4. 23 marca

Jest wiele rzeczy w Sherlocku, których szczerze nie lubię. Nie sprząta po sobie, nie robi zakupów, bezwstydnie mnie ignoruje i odrzuca sprawy (chociaż nie jest to sprawiedliwy zarzut, to nieraz aż mnie korci, żeby wyjść z domu na pościg, a ten gbur odprawia klientów jeden po drugim). Mimo wszystko są to drobnostki, które potrafię znieść. Ostrzegał mnie i nie mogę mieć mu za złe, że był szczery, a ja tę szczerość zlekceważyłem, bo przecież zbyt mi się detektyw-konsultant spodobał, by w ogóle słuchać zdrowego rozsądku. Niczego nie żałuję. (Zazwyczaj). W każdym razie o wiele więcej cech Sherlocka sobie cenię i no cóż, uwielbiam je. Potrafi być niezwykle miły i czarujący, jak dzisiaj, kiedy nie wykpił mnie, po tym, jak oznajmiłem mu, że pokłóciłem się z maszyną. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się prawie czule i pozwolił mi wziąć swoją kartę. Oczywiście nie ruszył tyłka, żeby mi pomóc z zakupami, jednak sam gest jest godny uwiecznienia (nie wątpię, że będzie takich więcej: lepszych i większych, bardziej znaczących). To wszystko sprawia, że coraz bardziej się do Sherlocka przywiązuję i niepokoję się o niego nieustannie. Rozumiem Mycrofta i jego obsesyjnych lęk o brata. Nie chodzi tylko o jego narkomańską przeszłość, morderców i szalone biegi po dachach, które mogą się skoczyć skręceniem karku — chociaż to wszystko skutecznie może doprowadzić mnie do arytmii serca — ale i relacje międzyludzkie.

Ludzie go nie lubią, on nie pozwala się im lubić, jednak Donovan i Anderson powinni czasem się zamknąć i pohamować swoje jakże dorosłe odzywki. Nie jestem głupi, nie zaatakuję funkcjonariusza policji, ale niewiele mi brakuje, by wpieprzyć im za te wszystkie nieproszone słowa (mało mnie interesuje, że Sally jest kobietą). Sherlock stara się im nie opowiadać, zamiast tego skupia się na pracy i tłumaczeniu mi oraz Lestrade'owi co i jak. Chyba myślałem, że detektyw jest ponad tym wszystkim, że nie interesuje go opinia innych, i prawdopodobnie tak jest, lecz każde słowo go dotyka i zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, dopiero gdy poznałem Sebastiana Wilkesa.

Sherlock czuje. Jest człowiekiem i chociaż stara się tego nie okazywać ma... impulsy. Czasami zdarza mi się o tym zapomnieć i łapię się na lekkim szoku, kiedy detektywowi burczy w brzuchu, choruje, jest smutny (o czym świadczy jego melancholijna gra na skrzypcach, bo inaczej trudno to w ogóle zauważyć) lub krwawi. Sherlock jest człowiekiem i ma przeszłość: był dzieckiem, chodził do szkoły, miał swoje ulubione zabawki, książki, a potem dorósł i studiował, i ta ostatnia kwestia najbardziej mnie intryguje.

To musiała być prestiżowa uczelnia z internatem, pełna snobów, nie takich jak Sherlock, ale pokroju Wilkesa, uważających się za lepszych, bo mieli forsę rodziców. Detektyw na pewno męczył się z nimi niemiłosiernie, skoro Sebastian nawet nie ukrywał, że zachowywał się jak dupek i chyba był jakoś dziwnie z tego powodu dumny. Nie polubiłem go i żałuję, że poprawiłem „przyjaciela” na „kolegę”. W tamtej chwili wydawało mi się, to odpowiednie, chyba. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Może po tym, jak Sherlock nawał Sally „przyjaciółką” nie chciałem być z nią w jednej „grupie”. Powinienem to przemyśleć. Wzrok Sherlocka wtedy i później, gdy Wilkes wspominał ich życie studenckie, złamało mi trochę serce.

Smutek. Tym jednym słowem mogłem opisać reakcje Sherlocka. Żadnych sarkastycznych uśmiechów, żadnych docinek i szalonych dedukcji. Czy to możliwe, że detektyw przeżył ponad trzydzieści lat, nie mając wcześniej żadnego przyjaciela? Nigdy, przenigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał, nie chodził do baru, nie śmiał jak wariat, nie bawił w chowanego z żadnymi innymi dzieciakami? Był samotny; całe życie sam ze swoimi myślami, wątpliwościami, swoi geniuszem, przez który został odrzucony. To brzmi okropnie, wszystko i trudno mi w ogóle o tym myśleć.

Jest już późno. Wróciliśmy z nadal nierozwiązanej sprawy zleconej nam przez Sebastiana i od razu skierowaliśmy się do naszych sypialni. Słyszę z dołu muzykę Sherlocka. Zasługuje na więcej; na przyjaźń i miłość, rodzinę i szczęście. Jest tak wspaniale dobry, nawet jeśli uważa się za socjopatę, którym oczywiście nie jest. Co za absurd. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i jeśli uda mi się sprawić, że będzie śmiał się codziennie, to będę spełniony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jest to zbyt dobry tekst, nie oszukujmy się, ale jest chyba na tyle w porządku, że mogę do dodać z czystym sumieniem. Nie wiem czy jest to na tyle oczywiste, więc napiszę: "Zapiski" są kompatybilne(?) z blogiem Johna. 23 marca John wrzucił na swojego bloga dwa króciutkie teksty (jeden z nich jest o samoobsługowych kasach xD). Będę wdzięczna za komentarze (jak nie tu, to przy innych tekstach C":).


	5. 28 marca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj bardzo króciutko. Zapomniałam całkiem, że minął kolejny tydzień. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście zawiedzeni. Dopiero teraz się zorientowałam, że od wpisu Johna z TBB do TGG mija zaledwie kilka dni. W każdym razie w kolejnym wpisie pojawi się Moriarty. Miłego czytania!

Nie powinienem umawiać się z Sarah. Jest wspaniała, miła, inteligentna i piękna, ale nie jest dla mnie. Prawdopodobnie żadna kobieta już nie jest dla mnie. Trudno konkurować z Sherlockiem, który prosi się o uwagę i moje komplementy, nawet jeśli tego nie przyzna. Ostatecznie z randki wyszła całkiem spora katastrofa i dzięki ci Panie, że Sarah nie wyrzuciła mnie z pracy i nie oskarżyła... o cokolwiek.

Chciałem oderwać się od Sherlocka, bo cóż innego mi pozostaje? Mogę usychać z tęsknoty do niego lub poszukać kogoś w kim będę mógł, chociaż troszkę się zauroczyć. Zakochać się, potem, jeśli sprawa wyglądałaby już naprawdę poważnie, wyprowadziłbym się z Baker Street i może bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, może wzięlibyśmy ślub i może mielibyśmy dzieci. Wydaje mi się, że zawsze tego chciałem — rodziny. Jednak gdy myślę o zostawieniu Sherlocka, zostawieniu naszego mieszkania, naszych spraw, naszego krótkiego wspólnego życia robi mi się niedobrze. Przypominam sobie dni sprzed Sherlocka i nie chcę do nich wrócić, do tej nieznośniej ciszy, bólu nogi, szarości i wszechogarniającej nudy. Jeśli odszedłbym, to sam pozbawiłbym się oddechu, a to byłoby bardzo nieroządne.

Zmieniając trochę temat: podczas ostatniej sesji Ella poradziła mi zrobić sobie kwestionariusz Prousta i jeśli będę chciał, mogę podzielić się z nią odpowiedziami (chociaż jak sama uznała, zapewne nic ją nie zaskoczy). Nie specjalnie o tym myślałem i dopiero wczoraj zerknąłem, co to takiego. Nie mam nic do stracenia. Odpowiedzi oczywiście zapiszę tutaj (bo gdzieżby indziej).

 

Główna cecha mojego charakteru?

Dzielny.

 

Cechy, których szukam u mężczyzny?

Ambitny, lojalny, genialny, czarujący, ujmujący, ekscentryczny.

 

Cechy, których szukam u kobiety?

Wrażliwa, lojalna, ujmująca, odważna, sprytna.

 

Co cenię najbardziej u przyjaciół?

Ich niepoprawne charaktery, które odwracają uwagę ode mnie samego.

 

Moja główna wada?

Szybko się denerwuję. Skłonność do przemocy.

 

Moje ulubione zajęcie?

Ganianie z Sherlockiem po Londynie, czytanie, leczenie ludzi.

 

Moje marzenie o szczęściu?

Domek na wsi za kilka lat, jak sadzę. Długoletnia przyjaźń z Sherlockiem.

 

Co wzbudza we mnie obsesyjny lęk?

Strata Sherlocka.

 

Co byłoby dla mnie największym nieszczęściem?

Strata Sherlocka, niesprawne ciało.

 

Kim lub czym chciałabym być, gdybym nie był tym, kim jestem?

Myślę, że byłbym dobrym dziennikarzem lub chociaż pisał średniej jakości opowiadania.

 

Kiedy kłamię?

W ostateczności.

 

Słowa, których nadużywam?

Niesamowite (do Sherlocka).

 

Ulubieni bohaterowie literaccy?

James Bond (uznajmy to), Tomek Sawyer, Piotruś Pan.

 

Ulubieni bohaterowie życia codziennego?

Sherlock, Lestrade, koledzy z pracy.

 

Czego nie cierpię ponad wszystko?

Zwłok w lodówce i psychopatycznych morderców.

 

Dar natury, który chciałbym posiadać?

Może kontrola nad wodą? Nie musiałabym czekać, aż zagotuje się woda na herbatę.

 

Jak chciałbym umrzeć?

Godnie. Z honorem. W czyjejś obronie. Ze starości.

 

Obecny stan mojego umysłu?

Całkiem dobry (chyba że Sherlock swój koncert przedłuży do trzeciej w nocy).

 

Błędy, które najczęściej wybaczam?

Ignorowanie mnie.

 

No cóż, to chyba wiele o mnie mówi. Moje życie się kręci teraz wokół Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie jestem tym zaskoczony, nikt by nie był. I całkowicie czuję się z tym zajebiście. Myślę, że przez jeszcze długi czas nie będzie musiał opuścić Baker Street.

 


End file.
